Mystic Powers
by purpletail
Summary: When a kit is born on a foggy leafbare night during a full moon nobody suspects anything strange about her, but when she starts to show signs of mystic powers they start to think twice. T just to be safe
1. Mystickit

1**This is my first Warrior fan fic that isn't a crossover. I've wanted to write one for a while but never had any idea good enough to go on. Now I do and I would like to present Mystic Powers! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors for all of you people that thought I did**

**Claimer: I do own Mystickit and my story no touchy**

A full moon just barely peeked through the heavy fog that clouded ThunderClan camp. It was the middle of leaf-bare and snow lightly dusted the quarry. In the light of the full moon a kit had been born, a blue-gray she-cat.

This kit had been born to Firestar and Sandstorm, their second litter. This litter had consisted of only one kit.

Firestar padded into the nursery with a mouse clamped tight in his jaws. "I brought you something" he mewed to his mate. She smiled in approval of his choice of meal.

"I'm worried, it's not normal for a kit to be born this late in leaf-bare" Sandstorm looked at Firestar concern in her eyes. Firestar looked at her encouragingly "she'll be fine I'm sure of it, you'll see." She looked down at her kit for a moment "I'm sure you're right I have nothing to worry about." Firestar liked her ear lovingly "I know I'm right."

"I think I have chosen a name but I want you to approve of it first" she looked at the bundle of fur that was nursing at her side. "Mystickit" she let the name roll of her tongue.

Firestar muttered it to himself a few times before asking "what made you think of it?" "I'm not sure, it's like someone in StarClan wants me to name her that way, but I like it" she looked at Firestar fondly. "I do to" he agreed with her.

**Six Moons Later**

Mystickit yawned and blinked at the bright light. She stretched, her claws scraping against the rock floor. She hated the rock floor she much preferred the soft turf of the forest floor. She had heard tales from the elders about the clans old home and from what she could tell it seemed that it was a lot more comfortable that this.

She wasn't complaining though, she had it good. She had plenty of prey to eat and when she was younger she got all the milk she could drink. Not to mention that her dad was clan leader and her mom was the best hunter in the clan, yep she hit the gene jackpot as far as clan cats go.

Mystickit padded out of the nursery holding her head and tail high. Today she was six moons old, the perfect age to be apprenticed.

The young she-cat looked around the quarry hoping to spot Squirrelflight. Soon she spotted her sitting outside of the warriors den grooming herself. Upon spotting her she darted across the camp.

"Squirrelflight guess what!" Mystickit barreled into her older sibling. Mystickit hadn't had any litter mates so she was really close to Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

Squirrelflight batted the young cat off of her. Squirrelpaw ruffled her fur in attempt to free it of some of the dust. "So what's this good news?" she asked.

"My apprentice ceremony is today" her misty blue eyes glistened in excitement. "That's wonderful" Squirrelflight congratulated her younger sister. "I wish you could be my mentor" Mystickit looked up at her with pleading eyes. Squirrelflight batted the young cat's ears playfully "and I'd love to be your mentor but there are cats who are much more experienced than me, like Brambleclaw I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being your mentor."

"I don't like him though, he's so uptight, you're a lot more fun" Mystickit mewed. "Then being your mentor would be good for him, he might learn to relax a little" Squirrelflight answered.

"Couldn't you talk to Dad? Maybe you could convince him to make you my mentor" Mystickit shuffled her paws. "No, that wouldn't be right, but if you're worried maybe you should talk to him on your own" Squirrelflight advised.

Mystickit flicked her tail in annoyance; this had not been the answer she was looking for, "alright, but only if you come with me." Squirrelflight sighed "I don't see any harm in that, come on we should reach Firestar before sun-high." Mystickit bounced up happily "oh thank you Squirrelflight"

Squirrelflight cuffed the kit over the ears gently. "Come on Mysticfluff" Squirrelflight called using her nickname for her younger sister. "You don't think that will be my warrior name do you?" Mystickit asked worriedly. Squirrelflight chuckled "no I believe not, now come on." Mystickit stood up on her paws and followed Sandstorm over to Firestar.

"Hey dad who's going to be my mentor?" Mystickit asked sweetly hoping to get an answer. Firestar looked down at his daughter "even if I'm your father I don't think it would be fare if I told you every one else has to wait."

Mystickit looked over to Brambleclaw whom Firestar had been talking to moments before. The two had never really gotten along. Mystickit didn't mind though she was content with playing numerous jokes on him instead.

"You weren't thinking about him were you?" Mystickit motioned to Brambleclaw with a flick of her tail. "What did I tell you about respect toward warriors?" Firestar asked. Mystickit sat up straight and held her head high before repeating "Warriors are an important rank in our clan and one day I will be one therefore I should treat them with respect."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes at her sister. Firestar saw this "and with you it was leaving camp grounds without telling anyone." Squirrelflight looked at her paws. Mystickit snickered.

"To answer your question yes, I was considering it" Firestar looked at Mystickit sternly in the eye. She moaned upon hearing the bad news.

"Why not Squirrelflight?" Mystickit asked. "Because he has a lot more experience" Firestar answered. "It's not like I'll listen to him anyway. I'll probably do something stupid like stick my nose in a skunk hole" Mystickit whined trying to get her father to change his mind.

Firestar sighed "I'll think about it." Mystickit bounced up happily and gave her father a quick lick on the cheek "thanks dad."

"Why are you so happy? Dad just said that he'd think about it" Squirrelflight asked. Mystickit was trotting happily toward the fresh kill pile "whenever dad says I'll think about it, it usually means yes." Mystickit picked up a rather plump vole from the fresh kill pile. "I'm going back to the nursery" she tried to mew through her dinner.

**I know it was short but I was pretty happy with it myself but you guys are the real judge. Sorry if I messed up on anything I haven't read any of the books recently. So here's how I work 5 reviews gets you the next chapter, less than five and this story gets put on the back burner while I finish up my first ff which has been having to be updated as quickly as I can type the chapters. So let the reviewing commence!**

**purplepaw**


	2. Promise Me

**Chapter two has arrived! I'm going to skip any chitter chatter and type the disclaimer so you can read it.**

**Disclaimer: guess what…. I don't own Warriors**

As Mystickit padded through the entrance of the nursery she spotted Silverkit talking to her brother Duskkit.

Silverkit was a silver gray she-cat with white paws and black tipped ears. She had the prettiest sparkling blue eyes altogether making her a rather beautiful she-cat. Silverkit was only one moon younger than Mystickit and the two of them were inseparable.

The elders and warriors were always talking about how strange it was to have two litters born so late in leaf-bare and not one kit died. But Mystickit and Silver kit never cared what they thought.

Silverkit's brother was Duskkit. Duskkit was a long haired dusk gray tom. His pelt was entirely dusk gray except for his face which was covered in black fur. He was generally nice but Mystickit didn't care much for him.

"Hey Silverkit are you hungry?" Mystickit called across the nursery. Silverkit looked up "you bet!" She happily trotted over to Mystickit.

"What did you snag for diner?" Silverkit asked. "A mouse, but it's a big one so we can share" Mystickit replied placing the mouse on the floor. Silverkit licked her lips.

Mystickit bent down over the pray and putting about 3 moons of practice to work expertly bit the mouse in half. "Here you can have the tail part" Mystickit plopped the half a mouse in front of Silverkit.

Mystickit crouched over her half a mouse and bit into it letting the salty tang of it's blood fill her mouth once more.

The two ate silently for a moment. When Mystickit was done she sat up and licked the blood from her jaws. She then decided it would be a good time to give herself a good once over.

Mystickit had just started to groom her chest when her mother came over her. "Let me do it for the ceremony, then you can do it all on your own when you are an apprentice." Her mother mewed softly.

Mystickit hated to be groomed by her mother. It made her feel like such a kit. Mystickit knew better than to protest though. She lay down and let her mother groom her fur.

Mystickit looked over to see that Ferncloud was giving Silverkit a wash as well. It then occurred to her that today must be their ceremony, after all the other two kits were only a moon older than herself.

She let herself get lost in her thoughts while her mother groomed her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when her father called out to the clan signaling the start of the ceremony.

"Mystickit come on" Silverkit nudged her friend. Mystickit snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Why are you upside down?" she asked confused. Silverkit's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You're the one on your back" she replied. Mystickit looked at her position to see that she was indeed stretched out on her back, her belly to the top of the nursery.

"Come on we are going to be late for our own ceremony" Silverkit bounded out of the nursery for the last time. Mystickit heaved herself to her paws and scampered out of the den.

As she padded to the group of cats with Silverkit she couldn't help but feel like some things weren't going to be the same anymore. How right she was.

It was then that Mystickit realized with a pang of regret that the last kit to be apprenticed was Birchpaw. Birchpaw had died of green couch during leaf-bare a month or two after she had been born.

She and Birchkit had been fast friends and she was devastated when she heard of his death. His mother didn't take it easy either; she had started to neglect her kits which meant that her own mother had to take in Silverkit and Duskkit for a while. This didn't pose to much of a problem after all it was only a total of three kits.

She sat down and looked up to her father who was sitting atop of highledge. His flame colored coat seemed to be glowing in the light.

"Cats of ThunderClan we are gathered here to realize that these three cats are ready to train under the warrior code." Firestar's voice echoed through the quarry.

"Mystickit" Firestar continued "I have decided that your mentor will be Squirrelflight." Mystickit's eyes shone with joy. Then Firestar continued "mostly because you won't listen to anyone else." Mystickit looked down and a mummer of laughter escaped the crowd of cats.

Squirrelflight stepped forward. "Squirrelflight, you made the journey to save us from a terrible fate. Even if you weren't chosen StarClan obviously sees you as a strong a capable warrior, please pass on all you have learned to this new apprentice." Firestar looked down at Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight's eyes shone with excitement and answered "you bet."

Firestar turned back to Mystickit "Mystickit you will now bear the name Mysticpaw until the time of your warrior ceremony" Firestar spoke.

Squirrelflight touched noses with Mysticpaw and the two cats padded back to the edge of the group.

"Silverkit" Firestar's voice rang out. Mysticpaw watched as Silverkit stepped up. "I have decided that your mentor will be Sorreltail" Firestar announced. Mysticpaw could see why he had chosen Sorreltail. The two had always gotten along and Silverkit really looked up to the warrior.

Sorreltail padded forward a happy gleam in her eyes. "Sorreltail, you went through many hardships to become a warrior and you have proven to be a good and trust worthy one. Please pass on all you know to this young cat" Firestar stated. Sorreltail nodded "I'll do my best Firestar."

"Then I give you your apprentice name of Silverpaw; bear it until you have earned your warrior name." Firestar concluded. Sorreltail touched noses with Silverpaw and the two joined the circle of cats.

"Finally Duskkit" Firestar looked down at the young cat. "I have chosen your mentor to be Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw stepped toward the to-be apprentice.

"Brambleclaw" Firestar continued. "Ever since your last apprentice died of green couch you have been eligible to take on a new one. You have always been a good warrior and loyal to the clan pleas pass on to this young cat what you have learned." "You can count on me Firestar" Brambleclaw replied.

"Now I give you your apprentice name for you to bear until the day you become a warrior. From this day forward you will be called by the name Duskpaw." Firestar finished.

Duskpaw touched noses with his new mentor and they joined the circle of cats.

"That concludes the ceremony for today" Firestar declared jumping from the ledge.

Silverpaw bounded over to Mysticpaw "I can't believe that my mentor is Sorreltail!" She mewed happily. "I wasn't surprised though she'll make a great mentor for you." Mysticpaw replied.

Mysticpaw looked into the setting sun. "Hey, Silverpaw" She called softly. "Yah Mysticpaw" came an answer. "Promise me that we'll have adventures" she looked over to her friend. Silverpaw smiled "you bet."

Mysticpaw looked back into the light of the sun. "Well one thing's for sure, we aren't kits anymore."

**Ok, now review just like you did lat time and I'll start typing the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**purplepaw**


	3. MysticClan

**This really should have been updated a while ago but I kept forgetting and because other things got in the way so forgive me….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors but I do own MysticClan and everything about it**

Mysticpaw stretched and looked around camp. With a flicker of fear she realized that she wasn't in camp anymore, at least not in ThunderClan camp.

She was sitting in a grassy woodland clearing. The clearing was coated in a light mist. The sun reflected off of the mist making the whole place shimmer with the light.

It looked eerily like a clan camp would. Mysticpaw padded over to one of the fern dens. She stepped inside. Every paw step she took made her more certain that she knew the place.

"Looking for something?" Came a soft mew from behind her. Mysticpaw whirled around and came face to face with a she-cat with fur a white as snow and eyes a twinkling silver.

"Who are you?" Mysticpaw asked cautiously. "I am Snowstar leader of this clan but don't fear Mysticpaw of ThunderClan you are among friends." Her mew was a soft pleasant sound and it calmed Mysticpaw.

"How do you know my name?" Mysticpaw backed a few paces away from the she-cat. "I have been watching you since the night of your birth." Snowstar replied calmly.

"I don't recognize you or this clan camp where am I?" Mysticpaw continued with the questions. Snowstar smiled. "You are among MysticClan and in time you will find your place here," Snowstar's voice faded and the clan camp and its leader disappeared.

"Wake up you lazy fur ball it's time for training," the voice awoke Mysticpaw.

Mysticpaw opened hr eyes to see Squirrelflight starting down at her. "Sorry Squirrelflight I was... dreaming," Mysticpaw added the last part cautiously. Squirrelflight looked at her younger sister. "From StarClan?" She asked. Mysticpaw stood up on her paws. "No, MysticClan they call themselves, and the weird part is that in the dream I felt as if I'd been there before." Mysticpaw answered softly as if she was unsure of herself.

"I think you ate a bad mouse yesterday there's no clan called MysticClan, now come on we have training to do," with that Squirrelflight padded out of the den.

Mysticpaw stretched slightly and follows her mentor out of the den.

"Squirrelflight there you are will you join the dawn patrol. We should be leaving now but we are short a cat and you are the only one who isn't busy." it was Graystripe who was calling out to Squirrelflight.

Graystripe had shown up only a couple of moons after the battle to save Onestar's life. He had been traveling for ages to find them and just managed to survive the journey. Firestar was ecstatic to have him back, others like Dustpelt… well weren't as enthusiastic.

"I would Graystripe but I have to take Mysticpaw out today." Squirrelflight told the gray tom. "Cant you take her with you? We really need to have you come," Graystripe pleaded. Squirrelflight sighed "alright, I was planning on showing her the borders anyway so it couldn't hurt."

"I can't believe I get to go on patrol on my first day as an apprentice!" Mysticpaw jumped up like an excited kit. "Well if you don't do what I say I'll bring you back to take ticks off of the elders." Squirrelflight warned looking sternly at the apprentice beside her.

"I won't be any trouble I promise" Mysticpaw promised eagerly. "Somehow I doubt that," Graystripe teased. He then added "after all Firestar's blood runs through your veins."

"Hey I wasn't much trouble" protested Squirrelflight. "That was the understatement of your life." Graystripe mewed as his whiskers twitched in amusement.

"But enough about of all this we have to leave," Graystripe trotted over to a group of cats that were ready to leave.

The cats included Brightheart, Rainwhisker, and Thornclaw. Including the three of them that made six cats total.

"Why do you need so many cats for today's patrol?" Squirrelflight asked. "Firestar wanted a good sized patrol for today. I'm not sure why but I'm not going to argue with him." Graystripe padded out of the camp the other cats in tow.

Mysticpaw trotted happily bringing up the rear of the group of cats right behind Squirrelflight. Mysticpaw had never been far from camp and excitement was rippling though her fur.

"We are going to patrol the border with WindClan only, on Firestar's request." Graystripe announced to the group. "Firestar is requesting some Odd things today isn't he?" Rainwhisker said as the group started off to the border. "Yes but I trust him so I'm not going to argue; besides he must have a good reason for this." Graystripe mewed his response.

Mysticpaw listened to the cats talk while they made there way to the border.

As soon as they reached the border a new sent flooded Mysticpaw. "Is this WindClan sent?" She asked Squirrelflight. "Yes Mysticpaw this is, learn it so you can detect intruders in the future." Squirrelflight meowed back.

"I though that WindClan was our friend so why should we worry about them?" Mysticpaw asked as she scampered over a fallen tree. "Sometimes especially during leaf-bare when the pray is scarce clans will steal pray from each other even if the clans are friendly toward each other." Squirrelflight mewed a response to her apprentice.

"Though you are right normally we would worry more about ShadowClan," Squirrelflight admitted.

"Can we stop for a drink I'm thirsty?" Questioned Mysticpaw. "Sure, hey Graystripe hold up I think we need a drink from the stream." Graystripe stopped and turned around. "Ok we have an extra minute but we can't take to long if we won't to be back for sunhigh."

Mysticpaw nodded and bent down to lap at the water. A few other cat's decided to take up the opportunity and joined the young apprentice. When she was done she stood up and followed the rest of the group up the stream.

Just then a smell wafted to Mysticpaw's sent glands. She froze. She knew she knew the sent but she couldn't place a paw on it. It sent a chill up her spine.

"What are you doing Mysticpaw?" Questioned Squirrelflight. Mysticpaw snapped out of her thoughts and quickened her pace to match her mentors. "It's nothing I just though I recognized a smell back there that's all," she told her mentor.

"Was it of any other clan?" Squirrelflight asked as they continued to walk the border. "Yes... MysticClan," Mysticpaw added the last part under her breath and stopped in her tracks.

"Which clan?" Squirrelflight questioned. "I'm not sure but it must have been my imagination if it were important another cat would have picked it up." Mysticpaw reasoned.

"Hey where does this stream lead?" Mysticpaw asked pausing to look up the hill side. "It leads to the Moonpool," Rainwhisker told her.

"Do any clans live up there?" Mysticpaw asked the warrior. "No" the tom answered simply. "At least not any clan that you know of right?" Mysticpaw wondered. "The only four clans in the forest are ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan." Thornclaw said bluntly.

"No MysticClan?" Mysticpaw said slightly disheartened. "MysticClan? No there's no MysticClan, where did you hear that?" Brightheart asked. "A dream," Mysticpaw replied promptly. "From StarClan?" asked Graystripe curiously. "No, it was MysticClan," Mysticpaw corrected him.

"There's no place called MysticClan Mysticpaw," mewed Squirrelflight softly. Mysticpaw sighted letting her whiskers droop. "You're probably right, I must have just ate a bad mouse yesterday and it affected my dreams that's all," the apprentice mewed. "Probably, but we should get heading back to camp we're done now and we need to get back before sunhigh." Graystripe sad soon leading the way back to camp.

Mysticpaw started to pick up her pace as something caught her eyes. Among the green forest ferns a snow white cat was sitting staring at Mysticpaw with silver eyes. Mysticpaw stopped mid step almost falling on her face. She stared at the cat.

The cat didn't move but Mysticpaw knew who it was, Snowstar. The she-cat bowed her head and turned and fled in the direction of the Moonpool. 'That must be the direction of MysticClan' Mysticpaw thought.

"Mysticpaw stop standing there we need to get back," the mew from her mentor ripped her from her thoughts. "Yes Squirrelflight," she quickly answered before bounding after the patrol.

As the patrol emerged through the bushes that lined the camp they noticed that the cats were already sharing tongues.

The group separated to see there fellow clan members and Mysticpaw trotted over to Silverpaw. "I have to tell you about this dream I had," Mysticpaw hissed quietly to her friend. Silverpaw blinked surprise by her friends sense of urgency.

"Well tell me," she prompted as she started to lick her friends soft blue-gray coat.

"I had a dream about another clan," Mysticpaw started. "StarClan?" Silverpaw answered who had stopped grooming Mysticpaw upon hearing this bit of news. Mysticpaw shook her head, "MysticClan, and I think they live beyond the Moonpool."

"Another clan here? Not likely," Silverpaw resumed her licking. "Yah I know but the thing is I met the leader in a dream, her name is Snowstar and I felt like I had met her before. That isn't even the scary part though when I was on patrol I caught a whiff of her sent, and nobody picked up on the sent not being ThunderClan sent, then I even saw her."

Silverpaw by this time had stopped her licking, "really... you... you think she's real?" The young gray cat asked as if she was afraid the blue-gray she-cat would say yes. "I know so, I couldn't have been dreaming during the patrol." Mysticpaw reasoned.

"Well what can we do about it anyway? It's not like it's our job to prove anyone wrong," Silverpaw pointed out. "No but I think she wanted me to follow her or meet her or something, that's why tonight during the gathering I'm going to sneak out of camp and go to the edge of our territory and see if she's there." Mysticpaw answered quietly so she wouldn't be overheard by anyone who could try and stop her.

Silverpaw stopped and thought. Mysticpaw was right, today the moon would be full and there would be a gathering. It would be the best time to sneak out because there would be fewer cats in camp. "I'm coming with you," she told Mysticpaw rather forcefully.

"You really want to?" Mysticpaw asked her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Of course I promised we would have adventures together didn't I?" The apprentice questioned her friend.

Mysticpaw nodded, "alright then we'll leave as soon as the group of cats leave tonight." Her friend nodded in agreement.

It was set; they would set out for the edge of the territory when Firestar takes the cats to the gathering.

**Now you can go ahead and press that really tempting button that sais go on it and review to make me write faster.**

**purplepaw**


	4. Moonlit Meeting

1**Sorry for the long wait I kinda got soaked up in another of my fics (it happens to be my most popular one) plus I had to write a warriors paper for a summer project so it kinda soaked up all my warriors inspiration. Not much else to type in this particular spot so I'll just let you get on to the reading.**

**Disclaimer: ohhh just read last chapters**

Mysticpaw dropped the mouse into the fresh kill pile. She had been asked to go hunting with the hunting patrol. She hadn't caught much, two mice, but it was her first time on a hunting patrol so she wasn't expecting much.

Duskpaw strode pridefully up behind her his tail and head held high. He had managed to catch a crow. This was an amazing feet for any cat but for a new apprentice that still hadn't lost all of his fluffy kit fur it was a particularly amazing.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to catch that," Mysticpaw retorted looking down at the crow. "It's my pure skill of course," he replied proudly a playful gleam in his eye.

Mysticpaw had noticed a change in the young cat recently. He wasn't as shy around others, in fact he was rather proud and outgoing. Mysticpaw stopped to ponder the sudden change when she got caught in his misty green eyes.

"Hey you two," a happy mew was cast across the clearing and snapped Mysticpaw from her thoughts.

Mysticpaw turned her head and noticed Silverpaw trotting over to them. "How did your hunting trip go?" The silvery gray she-cat asked.

"I caught two mice, it's not much but it's my first day what can I expect." Mysticpaw said humbly before turning around and picking a vole from the fresh kill pile.

"I caught a crow," Duskpaw stated proudly.

"Did I hear you say you caught a crow?" A voice interrupted the three apprentices. Mysticpaw knew who it was before she looked up, she had memorized his voice by now.

Looking up only confirmed her thoughts. Brambleclaw was padding over to the trio and he looked pleased.

"Yes I did," Duskpaw purred. "I'm impressed," Brambleclaw stated, his statement showing true through his mew. Duskpaw's tail moved sided to side with content as he lifted his head to soak up the praise. "Thank you," he purred back to his mentor. Mysticpaw rolled her eyes.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray please gather." Firestar's voice rang out clear as a bell across the camp.

Mysticpaw grumbled as she placed her vole back and obediently walked over to highledge. Silverpaw walked next to Mysticpaw her every movement flowing perfectly into the next.

Mysticpaw admired her friend she truly was one of the prettiest cats she had ever seen. Sometimes Mysticpaw wished that she was more like her. Her own rather short blue-gray coat getting a little boring, but Silverpaw's silver-gray coat always caught the light differently so it looked ever changing.

"I have chosen the cats that will be attending the gathering," Firestar announced. Mysticpaw then realized that she was sitting at the base of highledge. Turning her attention to the cat up atop the ledge she tuned in to what he was saying.

"I'll be taking Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Duskpaw, Silverpaw, and lastly Mysticpaw." Firestar listed the names of the cats that were to attend the gathering.

Upon hearing her and Silverpaw's name Mysticpaw dug her claws into the earth. "What's with you? You should be thrilled," it was Sorreltail speaking. Mysticpaw startled slightly looked up at her friends mentor. "I guess I was just tired and hoping to get a good night sleep," she lied quickly. Sorreltail looked at the young she-cat questioningly but didn't press the matter.

"Well leave soon so if you haven't eaten then you should," Firestar called out before hopping off of highledge.

Mysticpaw lifted herself off her haunches. Her ears half way back thinking hard she padded over toward the fresh kill pile.

"What are we going to do?" Silverpaw hissed quietly at Mysticpaw. Mysticpaw flicked her ear. "I'm not sure we'll have to go... maybe we can find a way to leave early. For now though we need to go to the gathering it would look odd if we didn't," Mysticpaw murmured.

"Oh look squirrel my favorite," Silverpaw picked up a squirrel. "I won't be able to eat it all want to share?" Silverpaw asked as best she could with her mouth full of squirrel.

Mysticpaw didn't like squirrel all that much, too much fur in her opinion, but figured that she might as well, "alright." She answered.

Silverpaw padded over to the big rock near the apprentice den, that was where the apprentices ate.

She placed the squirrel on the ground and bent over it. Mysticpaw joined her friend and bit into the fat squirrel.

A few minutes later Mysticpaw and Silverpaw could bee seen grooming themselves. Silverpaw being a lot more careful than Mysticpaw was.

As Mysticpaw finished with her grooming she got up and stretched her limbs all one by one then arching her back. "Show off," Silverpaw purred. "Yah at least I don't spend a moon grooming myself," Mysticpaw pointed out in defense.

Silverpaw was about to say something when she was cut off by Firestar's yowl. "It's time for the gathering all who are to be attending please follow me." Firestar then jumped off of high ledge landing gracefully on the rock floor. He continued to make his way over to the camp entrance where he waited for the other cats to join him.

Slowly the cats seeped from the all corners of the camp and gathered around their leader.

"Come on it's time to go," Silverpaw got up and trotted over to Firestar. Mysticpaw soon joined her in front of her father.

As Mysticpaw sat down she noticed Duskpaw just in front of her watching Firestar intently. Mysticpaw didn't know why she had been paying so much attention to the tom lately. 'It must be the sudden change in his personality' she thought to herself.

"Alright come on," Firestar's mew washed over the group of cats as he sprang out of the camp. He was closely followed by the others.

All the cast ran thorough the forest like the water flows through the brook. Each cat found their way easily and none strayed from the pack.

When they entered WindClan territory they didn't slow their pace. They ran across the moors as easily as if they had been raised there.

In what seemed like no time a t all to Mysticpaw the group of cats were in front of the tree-bridge.

Firestar halted and paused for a moment before jumping up on top of the fallen tree and starting across.

The rest of the clan started wordlessly after their leader. Mysticpaw, Silverpaw and Duskpaw bringing up the rear.

The branches brushed uncomfortably against her pelt but she dismissed it. As she neared the end of the tree she grew more confidant with her steps. She was practically running by the time she reached the end of the tree-bridge.

When she jumped off of the three and her paws felt the contact of the soft wet grass she yowled with triumph.

Silverpaw was soon at her friends side "I expected that to be a little harder." She admitted. "I knew I could do it," Mystic stated her voice slightly playful. "Of course you could have done it oh mighty apprentice," Duskpaw stated his mew covered with sarcasm.

Mysticpaw scoffed him over the ear playfully. The same amount of playfulness gleamed in her misty blue eyes.

"Remember you are apprentices not kits," Sorreltail pointed out.

"Yes I know Sorreltail," Mysticpaw muttered mostly to herself as she bounded through the bush where the rest of the clan had disappeared.

When Mysticpaw padded through to the clearing her eyes grew wide. There were so many cats.

Their scents mingled together creating a strange new scent for the three apprentices. "Make the best of your time this is the only time when you will meet the other clans in peace," Brambleclaw instructed before padding over toward a RiverClan warrior.

"Yah, yah," Mysticpaw huffed so he couldn't hear her.

"Let's go over there," Silverpaw suggested pointing at a group of apprentices.

"Ok," Mysticpaw agreed.

"Smell's like WindClan and I think that fishy smell is RiverClan," Duskpaw mewed following the other two over to the small group of cats.

As the three approached the group a small tortoiseshell she-cat looked over at them. She parted her jaws and took in a big gulp of air.

"ThunderClan I assume," she mewed. She seemed nice enough.

Mysticpaw nodded her head, "I'm Mysticpaw and this is Silverpaw and Duskpaw."

A big black tom pushed the tortoiseshell out of the way and stood a mouse length in front of Mysticpaw. "I'm Inkpaw, a RiverClan apprentice," he mewed coolly.

Duskpaw pushed himself in between the two making Inkpaw fumble backwards. "Duskpaw," He hissed.

"Protective aren't we," a new mew washed over the apprentices, "I'm Yellowpaw, and the tortoiseshell is Honeypaw." The mew came from a sand colored she-cat.

"We're WindClan apprentices," Honeypaw explained.

Silverpaw stepped forward, "sorry about him, my brother has been acting different lately." Silverpaw shot a quick glance at Duskpaw.

"How old are you?" Mysticpaw mewed stepping out from behind Duskpaw.

"About seven moons," Inkpaw mewed.

"We're only six, we were just apprenticed today," Duskpaw meowed.

"A little young to be coming to the gatherings aren't you?" Inkpaw challenged.

"Haven't you heard there clan is short on apprentices," Honeypaw pointed out.

Silverpaw nodded, "yes we are having a bad year for apprentices but we are as strong as ever."

"Really, if this is what ThunderClan has to offer I don't think they pose much of a threat," Inkpaw sneered.

"Aren't very friendly are you?" Mysticpaw asked.

"Inkpaw who are you quarreling with?" a new older mew broke the tension.

Mysticpaw looked away from Inkpaw too see a large tabby with broad shoulders.

Inkpaw turned around. "Father," he started, "it was nothing just a little debate about the strength of the clans." he mewed.

"Really... and who are these young cats?" the tabby asked.

"Mysticpaw of ThunderClan my father is Firestar," Mysticpaw spoke proudly.

"Firestar... really," the tabby stared down at the apprentice with cold eyes.

"And who are you?" Silverpaw asked in as polite a tone as she could muster.

"Hawkfrost, warrior of RiverClan," he said in a cold tone.

Just then a yowl came from the branch where the leaders sat. all the cats tore their attention from their conversations and looked up at the leaders positioned among the branches.

"I bring good news from ThunderClan we have three new apprentice here with us tonight, Silverpaw, Duskpaw, and Mysticpaw." Firestar reported. All eyes were brought upon the three apprentices. Silverpaw squirmed with uncertainty under the force of all the gazes. However Duskpaw and Mysticpaw were unaffected.

"RiverClan is prosperous and we have a queen that is due with kits anytime now, and Inkpaw the apprentice I told you about a moon ago is here with us today," Leopardstar mewed calmly. Inkpaw seemed to soak up the praise and his dark eyes blinked in satisfaction.

The next leader started without consent from the last. "ShadowClan is doing fine, we have a queen due with kit's any time now just like RiverClan and a queen that was starting her kiting as we left for the gathering." Blackstar mewed, Mysticpaw already didn't like him she could just tell from his mew.

"WindClan is doing well," Onestar mewed. "We have spotted a new fox in the area and we drove it out, we think that it went up into the hills but ThunderClan should watch out for it, it might have headed into ThunderClan territory."

"Thank you WindClan we appreciate the warning," Firestar thanked the WindClan leader.

"We also have two new apprentices with us today, Honeypaw and Yellowpaw," the cats turned their heads in the direction of the new apprentices and nodded their heads as if to approve of the young cats.

After a moment of silence which seemed like an eternity to Mysticpaw Firestar raised his head. "If nobody has anything to say the gathering is over," after another short pause the leaders jumped down from the branches of the great tree.

Each separate Clan made their way across the fallen tree-bridge one after another. As Mysticpaw's paws touched the grassy earth on the other side she knew that the time to sneak away was near.

**I only have one thing to say and it's kinda depressing... I start school Friday and so it'll soak up a lot of my time and I'll probably only have time to type on the weekends. Like I said not so happy news but I plan on finishing this story and I might even turn it into series it depends on how many chapters it takes to write this first chunk of the whole plot.**

**Purpletial**


	5. Seastep and Shimmergate

**Short update I know, but I figured that I might want to post something.**

**Disclaimer: 'let's go!' turns around and smacks into wall**

As the clan walked along the shore line Squirrelflight fell in stride with her younger sister. "So what are you planning?" She asked as if it was a casual conversation.

Mysticpaw almost tripped over her paws. "What?" She asked making sure she heard her sister correctly.

"You heard me, what are you planning?" She repeated.

"I'm not planning on anything, unless going to my den and falling asleep count," Mysticpaw snapped.

"I know that look I used to get that same look on my face whenever I was planning something so don't think I don't know," she mewed simply.

" I still don't know what you are talking about I'm just going to camp," Mysticpaw mewed confidently.

"We aren't stupid you know," this time Mysticpaw did fall over her paws and landed on her back staring straight up at Duskpaw.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about and I don't think asking for the next three suns will make a difference." Mysticpaw said in a harsh tone as she got up.

"Then you won't mind if me and Duskpaw walk on either side of you then," Squirrelflight reasoned as both her and Duskpaw took positions beside her.

"Uh, I do mind I like my personal space," she hissed. When Squirrelflight and Duskpaw didn't take notice of her out burst she just simply stopped walking. Both cats mimicked her every motion perfectly.

"Do you guys practice that?" Mysticpaw asked irritably getting to her paws once more.

"Actually no... but maybe we should," Squirrelflight answered looking over at Duskpaw.

His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Yah maybe we should," he mewed.

Mysticpaw lashed her tail in annoyance, this was not what she needed right now. Hoping that her friend would have some helpful input she glanced at her silver pelted friend. Silverpaw mearly flicked her tail in a way that meant she couldn't help. Mysticpaw glared at Silverpaw.

"So she's in on it too?" Duskpaw asked quietly but casually.

Mysticpaw twitched her tail she was stuck, and in the end she knew they would find out. Looking up from the ground her paws had been walking on she saw the Thunderclan border. The time to sneak away was here.

"Yah she is now come on," with a worried glace at the senior warriors she bounded over the stream that served as a border and ran along it's edge. Squirrelflight watched as Silverpaw fell into step behind her best friend. Looking over toward the still Duskpaw she nodded and fled after her younger sister.

Mysticpaw was lead by what she thought to be pure instinct running over the bramble bushes and fallen branches with such grace you could have sworn that she was flying. Her friends followed not nearly as quick and graceful as their friend.

Mysticpaw just stopped suddenly as if she had run into an invisible wall. She realized that she was in a small fern inclosed moonlit clearing. A few moments later she heard the rustle of some ferns and out stepped her weary friends.

At the sight of Mysticpaw sitting straight up and stalk still they stopped and watched. Mysticpaw's eyes were fixed on a small patch of ferns that seemed to be bathed in a brighter moonlight than the others.

"What do you think this is about?" Duskpaw asked Squirrelflight. "You'll see," Silverpaw answered even though the question wasn't aimed at her.

Every cat was amazed as the ferns parted and a snow white cat seemed to flow out of them. Mysticpaw bowed her head slightly and remained silent.

"I knew you would come, and I see you have brought some friends," Snowstar mewed her voice flowing as smoothly as water lapped at the shore of the lake.

"Yes I hope that won't cause problems, but may I ask how did you know I would come?" Mysticpaw asked her misty eyes looked curiously up at the young leader.

"Of course Duskpaw, Silverpaw, and Squirrelflight are welcome among my presence, now I would like you to meet two cats."

As her voice faded two cats stepped out from the ferns. One was a blue-gray tom with darker gray flecks and blueish-gray eyes to match. "I am pleased to meet you young Mysticpaw, I am Seastep deputy of MysticClan."

"And I am Shimmergate the seer of MysticClan, I am the one who has been watching you since the day you were born." Spoke the other cat a long haired gray she-cat with silver paws and bright blue eyes.

"What do you think Shimmergate? Is she a seer?" Snowstar asked. Shimmergate look intently at Mysticpaw, "no the mystic pelt have laid out another path fort his young cat."

"Well it's alright you have Lightpaw as your apprentice so everything is all right there." Snowstar mewed.

"What about medicine cat?" Seastep offered.

"Not that either, though it would have been nice, Graystone is getting on in years." Shimmergate said.

"Who are you?" Duskpaw finally had worked up the courage to say something.

"Mysticpaw has not told you?" Snowstar asked, she seemed slightly surprised.

"No, she has only spoken to young Silverpaw until now, they followed her here." Shimmergate said mostly to Snowstar.

"There is something you might want to know about Mysticpaw though Snowstar, she has two," Shimmergate said to her leader.

"Two, well isn't that interesting, wasn't the last cat to have two Violetleaf?" Snowstar asked.

Seastep sighed. "Yes she was," he said in a quiet mew.

"She died for the clan Seastep, she died for you," Shimmergate was looking at her clan mate with sympathetic eyes.

"Seastep why don't you go back to the camp, have Graystone give you a few poppy seeds." Snowstar mewed gently nudging him with her muzzle.

Seastep looked over at Mysticpaw and company with a meaningful glance before disappearing before their eyes.

"Where did he go?" Duskpaw asked his fur bristling.

"Why back to the clan of course," Snowstar said. For some reason Mysticpaw wasn't affected by the disappearance of the clan deputy.

Snowstar shifted her gaze to the moon, "we can't talk much longer, but when you find them come here at midnight," Snowstar looked to all four cats. "Watch over her, she'll need friends, StarClan has set out a difficult path for her, but she must follow it." as a shadow from the tree fell upon Snowstar she vanished from view. As if the shadow was a hungry monster and it had swallowed her.

"Find what?" Squirrelflight asked turning to Mysticpaw.

"I have no idea but come on we need to get back." Mysticpaw turned and slithered through the ferns without waiting to see if anyone was following her.

**Yes I have started putting quotes into the disclaimer spot... because I can. Ok now I have a question, would you like me to make a story around Violetleaf? It would be about her attempt to... well a little about her past will be told in the story and I don't want to give away anything. it would be lieka prolog to this story. tell me what you think in an a review. Until next chapter**

**Purpletail**


	6. A Glimps of MysticClan

**Eh…. This has been sitting on my computer for how long now…. I need to stop being so busy. Anyway here it is indulge yourself…**

**Disclaimer: …anybody have a witty comment I can borrow?**

A light gray tom with blue-gray feet and blue eyes was resting on a sunlit log his focus aimed at the seasoned apprentice before him. The apprentice was a brown tabby tom with a white tip to his tail and amber eyes.

"No Whitepaw, you must draw in more energy I can still see your outline a bit," the gray cat spoke softly but sternly.

The fuzzy brown outline steadily grew back into a whole apprentice. "Rainfoot, can we stop for lunch I'm getting hungry and the sun is high up in the sky," Whitepaw asked eagerly.

Rainfoot stretched drawing his sharp claws across the bark of the old log. "Yes I suppose that's one of your problems, invisibility is a really hard power to work with when you're hungry." the tom jumped from the log landing softly on the grass. "But you have improved today you got most of your tail to disappear, good work," Rainfoot flicked his tail for his apprentice to follow back to the inner parts of their territory.

Back at the center of camp Whitepaw grabbed a mouse from the pile and trotted over towards the fallen log that housed the apprentices. That log had been there since the start of the clan, petrified and hollowed out it never got brittle or soft with age.

Whitepaw jumped op the top of the log and greeted his friends. A mostly white calico she-cat greeted him, "Hey Whitepaw saw your training today that was really good."

"We're you fooling with the seer's pool again?" he asked all too knowingly. Instead of answering she stuffed her mouth with the remains of her blackbird.

"In other words, yes," a silver tom purred his blue eyes filled with amusement.

The mostly white cat glared at him, "I was training Moonpaw, and my task was to find out what each of you were doing and I did."

"Calm down Lightpaw, he was just pulling your tail," Whitepaw said to his sister.

Lightpaw jumped off of the log and looked over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be saying anything or I won't tell you about the new one," she said batting her friends with new information.

"A new cat? Unlikely those are rare," Moonpaw scuffed.

"Did I mention it was a pretty she-cat?" Lightpaw asked before carrying on, "she's blue-gray, with very bright blue eyes, Snowstar and Shimmergate went to see her today."

"What about Seastep? The deputy always goes when there are new cats," Whitepaw pointed out.

"Yah him too," Lightpaw agreed curling her tail around her paws.

"Wait, you aren't supposed to use the seer's pool without Shimmergate around, you _were_ snooping," Moonpaw pointed out playfully.

"So what if I was, at least I wasn't padding after Sapphirepaw this morning," Lightpaw said smugly looking pleased with herself.

Moonpaw glared at Lightpaw, "what I do on my free time is my own business, _especially_ when it concerns she-cats," he hissed.

The grass around Lightpaw's feet grew rapidly and threatened to wind around her forepaws. Lightpaw shrieked and scrambled to get away her paws already tangled in the grass.

"Lightpaw!" a black cat grabbed Lightpaw by the scruff and removed her from the patch. The grass snapped and loosened their hold freeing Lightpaw from their grasp.

The black tom placed a scared Lightpaw on the ground and turned to face Moonpaw. "Moonpaw, I said never, never, use your powers on clanmates!" the tom's blue eyes bore holes in his apprentice.

"I'm sorry Nightshade," Moonpaw mewed quietly.

"You'll be taking care of the elders for a moon now," Nightshade demanded.

"Ok Nightshade," Moonpaw mumbled.

"And I expect you to do a good job with it too, no trying to run around this one."

"Yes Nightshade."

"Alright then," Nightshade looked down at the frightened apprentice, "are you hurt?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No Nightshade, I'll be fine," Lightpaw promised as she scampered up the side of the petrified log.

Nightshade gave the young apprentice a soft look and turned around and returned to his duties.

"Oh Lightpaw are you ok?" a concerned mew came from the direction of the fresh prey pile.

Lightpaw looked over to see Sapphirepaw running toward her as fast as she could. The string around her neck which held her small sapphire was bumping around from her fast pace making the dark blue eyed blue-gray she-cat quite the sight. She was definitely a pretty she-cat, and quite frankly Lightpaw didn't blame Moonpaw for taking an interest in the young apprentice.

"Yah I'm fine, Moonpaw gave me a scare though," Lightpaw purred.

"But boy did Nightshade let Moonpaw have it, and he's normally so nice, especially with his kits in the nursery," Whitepaw remarked.

"I wonder how Dawnlight's kits are doing?" Lightpaw asked. She had always been fond of kits and planed on having some of her own.

Whitepaw looked at his sister, "isn't it rare for seer's to have kits?" he asked.

Lightpaw nodded, "we're allowed too, it's just rare for some reason."

"Well..."

"All cat's old enough to use their powers please gather beneath Whiterock," it was Snowstar calling a clan meeting.

"It bet it's about the new cat," Lightpaw mewed heading toward the large white rock in the center of camp.

"We have gathered here today to discuss an apprentice that has been born to ThunderClan," Snowstar said from her perch at the top of Whiterock.

"ThunderClan? I though we normally received cat's from the tribe?" A small brown tom said.

"Yes Brownpebble we normally do, but times have changed and our four sister clans have moved back to their original territory around the lake now that the land has recovered from the battle that took Violetleaf's life.

"And about 6 months ago a cat was born to the leader of ThunderClan, Mysticpaw is her name, and she was given two powers, telekinesis, and flying," Snowstar told them. With the news the whole clan fell silent until Snowstar spoke once more her voice quieter this time, "just like Violetleaf."

OoOoOoOoO

The last bit of the setting sun was casting shadows all across ThunderClan camp. An eerie stillness had taken over the camp since Mysticpaw and Squirrelflight had really started training. It was almost as if the clan was waiting for something, and that something was closer than they could have imagined.

Mysticpaw gave her tail the finishing lick and stretched ready to go to bed. There were three other apprentices already asleep in the den. All three of them were Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's kits, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw were sleeping soundly. They were a couple moons older than Mysticpaw and were being mentored by, Spiderleg, Ashfur, and Whitepelt. Everyone had been surprised what Whitepelt had been chosen to mentor one of the kits. Whitepelt had proven herself as a good mentor though and the clan had been apprehensive about her.

Mysticpaw finally settled beside the golden colored Lionpaw, who could have been Firestar's twin. Just before Mysticpaw let herself be taken by her dreams a new scent was added to the mix. Duskpaw.

Mysticpaw raised her head; he was searching for a place to sleep. Mysticpaw scooted over just realizing that she was stretched across three sleeping spots and called to him. "Over here."

Duskpaw looked slightly surprised at the offer but didn't say anything as he settled down on Mysticpaw's right side. "Thanks," he muttered slightly embarrassed that he was sleeping so close to Mysticpaw. She twitched her whiskers in response before letting sleep engulf her.

**If you didn't figure it out Whitepelt is an older Whitepaw from the books….yah not much to say today… **

**purpletail**


	7. Preperations Begin

**Yes well I wish I had a reason for my long absence, but I don't. I did have this strange writers block the whole time though. But I'll have you know I know what general direction this story's going to go in so things should be moving on a bit quicker.**

The sun filtered in between the roof of leaves. Its dappled light fell upon a small she-cat as she staked around the damp forest.

Mysticpaw kept her body close to the ground. The small woodland mouse was just a few tail lengths ahead of her chewing on an acorn. Her eyes narrowed and her body fell into the position that she had become quite accustomed to. 'Light on your feet, keep you haunches level, and don't wait too long,' she ran through the mini checklist she had made for herself.

'One, two, _three_,' she sprang, the mouse dropped the nut and ran for it. She landed, it never had a chance. She bit into its neck the warm tang of blood filling her mouth. It lay still.

"Well done, your learning, but you were almost to late. Go a second sooner, the mouse almost escaped," Squirrelflight praised.

"Yes Squirrelflight" Mysticpaw answered, "may we go down to the stream to hunt? I like it there."

Squirrelflight sat down on her haunches and looked down at her apprentice with an amused look painted on her face. "You just like to play in the water."

Mysticpaw made a face to her older sister, "so a cat can like the water, look at RiverClan."

"Yes well, don't go splashing my fur, alright? And maybe I'll teach you how to fish."

"Yah lets go," Mysticpaw turned around I anxious circles.

"Alright, alright, don't wear a hole into the ground."

They travailed to the stream that marked the ThunderClan border. Mysticpaw, seeing the water, bounded towards the crystal clear water and barreled into it. She pounced after the little silver fish as they swam around her paws. "I swear they mock me like this," she muttered her ears folding backwards.

"Hold still," Squirrelflight suggested from her stretched out position among the grass.

Mysticpaw froze, her paw poised for attack. A small fish darted around her shadow. Mysticpaw inched forward...forward...forward. Splash!

Mysticpaw face planted into the water, scaring all the fish away, and covering herself from head to toe in mud.

"You're as clumsy as a badger, get out of the mud." Squirrelflight instructed.

Mysticpaw dragged herself up onto the shore and shook her pelt, dotting the ground with mud. "It wasn't my fault, the ground was slippery," she grumbled.

"And hedgehogs fly." Squirrelflight sighed, "let's get you back to camp, you won't be any good hunting with your fur all bogged down like that."

"Ok," Mysticpaw mewed disappointed

OoOoOoOoO

"See I was right," Lightpaw boasted. It was twilight now, and the stars seemed to gather especially over the clearing that housed MysticClan.

"Fine, you were right," Moonpaw grumbled. "But you have to admit that it's rare."

Lightpaw tucked her tail around her paws. It was dappled with orange and black making it stand out strongly against the rest of her white coat. "Yes it is," she agreed not giving much of a fight. "But I still won," she added smugly her eyes shining with pride.

"Bet you she wont even make the journey here, that's how half of the cats die." Moonpaw shot back.

"Let's go get her then," Whitepaw said only half way meaning it.

"An escort?" Sapphirepaw's smooth voice asked. She was interested now.

Moonpaw looked skeptical, "Snowstar wouldn't go for it, besides I'm almost done with my training, I don't wanna miss anything now."

"Moonpaw does have a point, apprentices making the journey alone?" Whitepaw shook his head, "it'll never get passed as a good idea."

Sapphirepaw stretched out in the grass thinking, "what if we got a warrior to come with us?"

Lightpaw looked hopeful, "that could work."

Moonpaw looked up at the moonlit sky. "Well if you guys want to go prancing down to our sister clans you'll have to wait until tomorrow to ask." Moonpaw gestured to the warriors' den shaped out of the ferns that liked the west side of the camp. "Look the only one awake is Brownpebble.

The others looked over. Sure enough the small brown tom was resting outside the den.

"Alright, in the morning then." Sapphirepaw agreed. The other apprentices murmured mews of agreement.

-x-

Warmth flooded Lightpaw's body as she stepped out into the sun. Many cats were already up. Warriors were eating lunch over by the bramble bush, Snowstar was talking to Seastep who was nodding and listening intently, and kits were scrambling around in the grass that was just outside of the nursery with Mistcloud to watch them.

"Lightpaw."

Lightpaw turned towards the cat who had called her name. It was Smallfoot, Sapphirepaw's father, a black and white tom with yellow eyes. It was strange to see him not in the nursery, his mate, Gingerheart was close to kitting.

"Shimmergate is looking for you." he said as he came up behind her.

"It's a little early to be doing training isn't it?" Lightpaw asked.

"She didn't say what she wanted, but I don't think its training."

"Alright," Lightpaw nodded to Smallfoot and padded across the clearing.

When she reached the seer's den the cavern was aglow with the light from the pool. Figures danced on the water's surface, and Shimmergate was looking down on them her bright blue eyes not shifting from the pool even as Lightpaw stepped into the den.

"You wanted to see me Shimmergate," Lightpaw said as she entered further into the den.

"Yes, it was about an idea you had, our ancestors feel that this cat is important. She needs to be safely brought to us." Shimmergate explained her gaze leaving the pool to look at her apprentice. "And Seastep overheard your discussion last night, he thinks it would be a good idea that this cat was escorted to us."

"But why is she so important Shimmergate?" the apprentice asked, eager for an answer.

"You know of Violetleaf, correct?"

Lightpaw nodded.

"She gave herself seasons ago, before you were born, when we struggled with our sister clans. I think this apprentice is the key to us living in harmony again." the seer paused, "There was always meant to be six clans, five isn't an even number." Shimmergate motioned for Lightpaw to sit next to her and gaze into the pool. "Six is the number of the stars, Lightpaw. There are six clan ranks, and it's six moons until a kit can become an apprentice."

Visions of kits playing, gatherings, warrior and apprentice ceremonies flashed across the water as Shimmergate willed it to.

"There was always meant to be six clans Lightpaw, and this apprentice, is the one who can make a difference." a picture of Mysticpaw in camp stabled in the water. As Shimmergate broke eye contact with the pool the vision disappeared. "Round up your friends, and at least two warriors, then report to Snowstar, she'll want to approve your choices."

"Yes Shimmergate," Lightpaw's eyes sparkled with excitement as she bounded out of the den and across the grassy clearing.

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" Lightpaw called, her tail like a multi colored flag as she darted towards where her brother was just returning from training.

"What is it?" he asked curious as to the cause of his sisters excitement.

"Come one we're going to go get the new cat," she said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

Lightpaw looked up at Rainfoot, "would it be ok if he took time off to go get the new one?" she asked, hopeful.

Rainfoot looked down at his apprentice, "if you wish to go I think it would be beneficial to you training to go."

"Thanks Rainfoot," Whitepaw said.

"You're welcome," the warrior purred.

"Come on, we have to find some warriors to go as well," Lightpaw ushered her brother over towards the warriors den.

"Who were you thinking of brining?" Whitepaw asked.

"Well I think Shadowrose would be a good choice, she's a good talker and she's strong," Lightpaw offered.

"Yah she'd be good for the trip," Whitepaw agreed.

"Do you have another cat in mind?"

Whitepaw thought, "Snowstar said that she had flight as one of her talents right?"

"They're powers not talents," Lightpaw corrected, "but yes she did."

"Why not Smallfoot then?"

"What about me?" Smallfoot's mew came from just to their right

"We've been given a mission to go get the new cat, will you come with us?" Lightpaw asked politely.

Smallfoot thought about it for a moment, his tail swishing at the grass, "I'll have to talk to Gingerheart, she's close to kiting and I don't' wanna leave without talking to her first."

"Alright, have you seen Shadowrose?" Whitepaw asked.

"She's on a hunting patrol she'll be back soon," Smallfoot told them.

"Thank you Smallfoot," Lightpaw said. "And say hi to Gingerheart for us."

"I will Lightpaw," Smallfoot replied as he got up and headed toward the fresh kill pile.

Whitepaw looked at his sister, "I bet he won't go, remember when Sapphirepaw was born, he didn't leave the nursery for suns."

"Yah," Lightpaw agreed. "Who should we bring instead?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Whitepaw looked up to the sun, "let's think over lunch."

Lightpaw wordlessly agreed walking toward the fresh kill pile.

"Do you think we can do this Whitepaw?" Lightpaw asked as she snatched up a mouse.

"I hope so, Lightpaw, I hope so," he answered.

**Now the joining of the clans rests almost solely in the hands of apprentices…this leaves lots of opportunity for things to go wrong. Enjoy the suspense **

**purpletail**


End file.
